


Surveillance

by Trashcandumpster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Bottom Armitage Hux, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gingerpilot, Gloves, I am the spy, M/M, Masturbation, Surveillance, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcandumpster/pseuds/Trashcandumpster
Summary: Poe sabe que Hux es el espía.¡Vaya manera de sacarle información!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 6





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un fix it.  
> En la pelicula cuando Poe insinua que ya sospechaba que Hux era el espía no pude dejar de pensar en como es que el sabía.  
> Se me ocurrio esto para llenar ese hueco con porno.  
> dejen sus comentarios para la segunda parte.

No me importa si ganan. Yo solo quiero que Kylo Ren pierda.  
Las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Lo odiaba tanto que no le importaba verlo caer. ¿Pero realmente era odio? O ¿Era acaso que le resentía por abandonarlo? Traicionó el trabajo de su vida correteando fantasmas y a esa muchacha que lo miraba con desprecio. ¿Acaso valía la pena? ¿Cuántas veces no lo miró destrozar su preciada base por culpa de ella? Pero ahora todo estaba perdido. El trabajo de su vida le había sido arrebatado. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Hacía tiempo atrás había instalado inteligencia para seguir y rastrear a la resistencia. Quizá todos lo creían un idiota, pero no solo sabía dónde estaban si no que había establecido contacto y podía ver cada movimiento. Aunque le carcomiera el cerebro ver la suciedad en la que vivían y la asquerosa felicidad de la que gozaban le agarro cariño a verlos convivir, así como él nunca pudo hacerlo con nadie. ¿Por qué eran tan felices si estaban perdiendo? Él, aun con todo lo que poseía no podía esbozar una sonrisa. Su única amiga se había ido. Phasma. ¿Era su amiga? Nunca había tenido amigos. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Rae Sloane para él, era como una madre.  
En el Steadfast todos lo ignoraban. Comía solo, si es que comía. Nadie le pedía su opinión, nadie estaba esperando a recibir sus ordenes. Solo obedecían al General Pryde. Le enervaba pensar en él. Lo conocía hacía tiempo. El, junto con su padre y otros lo habían abusado en su infancia. Le quemaba el corazón pensar, que se había salido con la suya. Por eso decidió hacerlo. Traicionarlos a todos. Primero lo quemaría todo antes de permitir que se robaran el trabajo de su vida.  
Cada que se retiraba a sus habitaciones, que de hecho a nadie le importaba si lo hacía, iba a mirarlo a él. Le intrigaba que a pesar de su aspecto tan descuidado fuera tan respetado. Le envidiaba en secreto. ¿Por qué era tan feliz, si estaba perdiendo? ¿Si sus amigos estaban muriendo a manos de la Primera Orden?… no, de la Orden Final. Entonces no quedaba más que llevar a cabo su malévolo plan. Le echaría a perder todo a Palpatine, a Kylo Ren, a Pryde. Les contaría todo, les daría la información necesaria para echarles a perder todo. Ellos no merecían esta victoria.  
Entonces decidió contactarlo. Al principio busco hacer contacto por medio de otras personas. Alguien de confianza que filtrara la información. Así que lo empezó a vigilar más de cerca para averiguar cómo hacerlo. Poe Dameron hablaba con mucha gente, era alguien muy social, tan distinto a él. No podía evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era también. Aunque enseguida censurara esos pensamientos. Jamás se habría permitido pensar en algo así. No había lugar para eso en la guerra.  
Al otro lado de la cámara, Poe Dameron se disponía a descansar después de un largo día de volar para conseguir esa prometida información encriptada de suma importancia para la resistencia. Supuestamente filtrada directamente de la primera orden. ¡Pueden imaginar eso! Alguien de allá se atrevió a burlar la seguridad y filtrar información. Esto podía hacer una gran diferencia. La felicidad de pensar que podrían lograrlo se le notaba en el rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta. Algo estaba parpadeando a lo lejos en el aparato del fondo. ¿Será el contacto? Debe ser alguien sumamente inteligente o sumamente idiota como para establecer contacto directo. La emoción de saberlo le carcomía así que acepto picar el botón que lo enlazaría. Obviamente él sabía lo peligroso que esto podía ser. Pero él era el General Poe Dameron, viviendo al límite.  
Hux pudo ver esa emoción en su rostro. Respiró profundo y habló al intercom. Aunque su voz estaba distorsionada, no esperaba la respuesta que recibió.  
“Hugs?! ¿¡Eres tú?! Casi avienta el aparato de distorsión de voz. ¡¿Cómo supo que era el?! Por supuesto que lo negó. No importa cuantas veces lo negara Poe seguía llamándolo por ese molesto apodo que le puso. Entonces lo recordó. El mensaje importante de su madre. En aquel momento supuso que era solo una broma, una burla, una distracción. Pero… la duda quedó sembrada y entonces lo entendió. Eso fue lo que lo trajo a él. El mensaje de su madre. Quería preguntarle pero tenía miedo de saber. Titubeando escupió las palabras arrepintiéndose enseguida pero era demasiado tarde. Entonces hubo silencio. “Tu madre estuvo aquí. La rescatamos de Arcanis. Era pelirroja asi como tú. La cara de Poe se entristeció profundamente. La recuerdo mucho de cuando era niño. Siempre he estado aquí, en la Rebelión, en la resistencia, aquí crecí. Ella era muy amable. Murió de repente, un día estaba enferma, hubo un ataque y no pudimos hacer nada. Su comida era muy deliciosa. Siempre te quiso. Estoy seguro que ella quería que tú lo supieras.”  
Entonces presiono el botón nuevamente. Cortante insistió que él no era Hugs. Pero que se decía Hux. Entonces cortó la transmisión. Las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas pálidas sin parar. No podía dejar que nadie lo viera de esta forma. No podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta. Menos Ren. Ren podía saber en qué pensaba sin importar que estuviera lejos en la misma nave. Para su suerte, se encontraba quien sabe dónde haciendo quien sabe qué con la carroñera esa. Sus secretos estaban a salvo en su interior. Nadie podría indagar y lastimarlo. El siempre amo a su madre. A pesar de las cosas horribles que Maratelle dijera de ella. Pero él no tenía opción. Su madre ya no estaba para protegerlo y tuvo que aguantárselo todo. Al menos su padre ya no la lastimó más. Eso le dio esperanza. Entonces sintió algo de envidia de Dameron. El pudo comer la comida de su madre y disfrutar de su presencia. La habría gustado haber sido feliz ahí, aunque fuera con la basura de los rebeldes.  
Volteó a la cámara y Poe seguía ahí. Le había dado la espalda al aparato de vigilancia encubierto. Ya no tenía su camisa puesta. Hux no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltearse. ¿¡Pero qué es esto Armitage!? Solo es una espalda desnuda. Todos tenemos espaldas. Luego los pantalones desaparecieron. Sin voltearse empezó a desnudarse por completo. Armitage no podía quitar los ojos de la pantalla. Nunca se había atrevido a espiar a nadie porque sabía que estaba mal. Solo había espiado a Ren pero era por razones que le preocupaban. El pobre hablaba solo y eso daba mucho miedo. Él sabía que no debía mirar. Así que resistió la tentación y en cuanto quiso presionar el botón se escuchó una voz. “Sé que estas mirando, ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. Te la debo por decirte paliducho. Anímese General. Gracias por la info.” ¡¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle tan burlonamente el igualado?!!! Pero eso lo excitaba más. Lo estaba provocando. Él no lo sabía pero Poe le conocía más de lo que parecía. Él tenía archivos de información sobre Hux y sabía todo sobre su vida. Tenía fotografías de archivo y videos de discursos grabados e incluso videos de seguridad del Finalizer. Poe era hábil para conseguir ese tipo de información. Él sabía lo que ocultaba su corazón y lo solo que estaba. Era un asesino, pero eran las circunstancias las que lo habían vuelto así. Poe también sabía de su situación actual. Que había sido demovido del Steadfast y que aunque seguían llamándolo general, ya no lo era. Siempre le prendió un poco la idea de volverlo loco con sus coqueteos pero jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad.  
Hux se había paralizado. No podía dejar de mirar. Ese maldito estaba delicioso. ¿¡Cómo era posible que esta escoria rebelde le estuviera despertando sus bajos instintos?! No se podía evitar. Poe sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó lo divertido que era ver la cara pasmada de idiota que tenía el Hugs mientras lo estaba sabroseando. Hux no lo sabía pero Poe, que era tan listo como él, lo había hackeado y enlazado mientras le contaba lo de su madre. Ahora podía mirarlo desabotonarse el uniforme con torpe desesperación. Quién lo diría, que él sería el punto débil del general. ¿¡Cuánta información podría sacarle con esta ventaja!? Muy en el fondo no solo estaba pensando en beneficiar a la causa, algo en su interior le deseaba también. Aunque la imagen estaba un poco distorsionada a ratos, podía distinguirlo tocándose con exasperación. ¿Acaso el General Hux de la despiadada Primera Orden era… inexperto en el arte de la seducción? Poe siempre se imaginó algo así pero nunca pensó poder presenciarlo de primera mano. Entonces deseo poder sentir su piel suave y contar los lunares de su pecho, despeinar su cabello perfectamente alisado hacia atrás. Era demasiado tarde para Poe. Él también estaba excitado. ¡Ay Dameron! Siempre dejándose llevar por los placeres. Bueno, había que pagar el precio de tan arriesgada misión de obtener información, a Poe no le molestaba en lo absoluto distraer al enemigo de la forma en la que mejor lo sabía hacer.  
“Muestrame, Hugs” Armitage estaba colorado de la vergüenza. Lo estuvo viendo todo este tiempo mientras se tocaba suciamente. ¡Kriff! Si, si quería enseñarle todo. ¡Ese maldito piloto! A Poe como le ponían los uniformes militares. Era como un fetish suyo secreto. Pero le ponían más en el piso de su habitación. Se lo murmuró como no queriendo. Pero Armitage escuchó todo, obviamente tal y como Poe así quería. Dejó que se le escapara un gemido, suave y tímido. Dejo caer su uniforme descubriendo por completo su cuerpo adornado de pequeñas cicatrices que contaban la desafortunada historia de su infancia. Poe, entre cortada la respiración, le susurró su deseo por recorrerlo todo con sus labios. Hux solo maldecía, entre más le dijera ese apodo tan detestado más se prendía. Sí quería al maldito ahí mismo. Si Ren estuviera, ¡ya habría ido a matarlo en el acto! Si Ren los descubriera los habría empalado a los dos con su sable. Pero no era momento para pensar en ese desgraciado. Entonces metió sus dedos ahí. Mientras Poe le decía que hacer. La sonrisa enorme en la cara del General Dameron era sádica. ¡Era un paisaje hermoso! Su piel tan pálida siendo dedeada con sus manos enguantadas. Su voz tan suave como la de un gatito pidiendo más comida a su dueño. Poe quería estar ahí para darle con todo lo que tuviera. Ese General necesitaba una buena sarandeada, y él se la podía dar.  
Todo pasaba muy rápido. Hux estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido. Estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser tocado por esa basura rebelde. El no deseaba ser tocado por nadie ni tocar a nadie ni que se le acercara nadie. Jamás se quitaba los guantes porque todo le desagradaba. Pero ansiaba la gentileza de sus manos fuertes de piloto experimentado lo tomasen por todos lados con rudeza. Maldiciendo se dejó ir. El sudor empapaba su cuerpo desnudo. Se tapó sin mucho éxito con su bata negra satinada. Se sentía vulnerable. Poe había visto un lado de él, que ni siquiera el mismo conocía. No podía mirar el monitor fijamente, así que con el rabillo del ojo observó a Poe terminar. Era obscenamente grande. Incluso tan grande como Ren. Se dijo para sí mismo que algún día atraparía a ese desgraciado para “interrogarlo”. “Si voy a morir, que sea con Dameron clavándome con esa daga que tiene ahí” Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una voz saliendo del comunicador. “General Hux, El líder Supremo le espera en sus aposentos” La sangre se le heló. ¿Lo sabría? Cada día que pasaba sentía la muerte más cerca. Apagó todo de tajo. No pudo despedirse. ¿Querría despedirse? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Gracias por el placentero rato antes de que me cargue el Líder Supremo? No había tiempo para sentimentalismos. Tenía que cerrar sus pensamientos o todo estaría perdido y su muerte sería por nada.  
En el otro lado, mientras Dameron se vestía escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta. Era Leia. Su cara estaba algo molesta y seria. Poe estaba sudando frío. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? Su voz fue cortante. Solo pronunció un par de palabras y se fue. “Poe… ¡No!” Poe pensó para sí que había valido la pena cada maldito minuto. Quizá pronto se dejaría atrapar por la Primera Orden y sacaría a ese bastardo de ahí antes de que lo maten.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que pasará?  
> Sabemos que pasó en la pelicula verdad, pero me gusta arreglar lo que salió mal para que salga mejor.  
> stay tunned.


End file.
